Keep Your Style
Keep Your Style is the second ending theme for the original Prince of Tennis, sung by J-Pop artist Fujishige Masataka. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= 突き抜ける空に 瞳を溶かして ここからはじまる あふれ出す自信に 満ちてい 迫りくる時 絡みつく呼吸 一瞬（つかのま）を感じたら 新しい世界へ I SAY YOU STAY ありのまま 孤独さえも抱いて KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I STAY WITH YOU どこまでも 羽ばたいて行こう 明日をつかむ日まで それぞれの EMOTION 遠ざかる現実（いま）を 未来に重ねて 舞い上がる風に 解き放て 胸の高鳴り 繰り返される 毎日のなかで 何もしばられない 子供のままでいい I SAY NEW DAY 今ここで 悲しみに触れても KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I TAKE MY WAY 迷いの中 走り続けて 確かに輝いている 鮮やかな DEVOTION I SAY YOU STAY ありのまま 孤独さえも抱いて KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I STAY WITH YOU 今ここで 悲しみに触れても KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I STAY WITH YOU どこまでも 羽ばたいて行こう 明日をつかむ日まで それぞれの EMOTION |-| Romaji= Tsukinukeru sora ni Hitomi wo tokashite Koko kara hajimaru Afuredasu jishin ni michite iku Semarikuru toki karamitsuku kokyou Tsukanoma wo kanjitara atarashii sekai he I say you stay ari no mama Kodoku sae mo daite KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I'll stay with you doko made mo habataite yukou Ashita wo tsukamu hi made Sorezore no emotion emotion emotion Toozakaru ima wo Mirai ni kasanete Maiagaru kaze ni Tokihanate mune no takanari Kurikaesareru mainichi no naka de Nani mo shibararenai kodomo no mama de ii I say new day ima koko de Kanashimi no furete mo KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I take my way mayoi no naka hashiritsuzukete Tashika ni kagayaiteru Azayakana devotion I say you stay ari no mama Kodoku sae mo daite KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I say new day ima koko de Kanashimi no furete mo KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I'll stay with you doko made mo habataite yukou Ashita wo tsukamu hi made Sorezore no emotion |-| English= As I melt my eyes on the piercing sky I am filled with the overflowing confidence that starts here The time draws near, my breaths entangle When you feel that passing moment, you're in a new world I say you stay in love Even hold onto the solitude KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I'll stay with you no matter where Until the day we grasp tomorrow Everyone's various emotions Pile up the fading present On top of the future And let it free onto the dancing wind The throbbing in your chest Inside the repeating everyday It's all right to stay as a free child I say new day right here Even if there is sadness KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I take my way keep running within the confusion The vivid devotion Will definitely be shining still I say you stay in love Even hold onto the solitude KEEP YOUR STYLE KEEP YOUR MIND BREAK IT OUT I'll stay with you no matter where Until the day we grasp tomorrow Everyone's various emotions Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Music Category:Singles